True Love Never Stays Hidden
by Crazy4Danric
Summary: Sixth year of Hogwarts and the matches made. Basically finding love. HP,GW and RW,HG fluff!
1. Veritaserum

Ok you guys I have been thinking about this for a long time and my cousin and I came up with it. I added some details (Ok so like a ton of details :-P) and here you go! This will be at least three long chapters:-) and if you give me some reviews maybe I'll write more. I have an idea where this might go after the three but . . . _please R&R!!!_ This is my first fan-fic so feel free to give me _constructive_ criticism! Ok and on with the feature presentation!

* * *

**True Love Never Stays Hidden**  
**Chapter 1 - Veritaserum**

"No, I will _not _be the person you test the vertisaram on or whatever that junk is!" Ron yelled at Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, stop being so difficult! And it's V_eritaserum_ not whatever you've been calling it all day." Hermione chided.

It was an early October day in Ron, Harry and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and they were in the Room of Requirement preparing for the second D.A. meeting of the year. Harry had been planning on having the members learn how to make Veritaserum, as it was an important thing to know to catch Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione had elected Ron to be the person they would test on but at the moment he was refusing.

"Have you two ever thought that there might be something that I wouldn't care for the whole D.A. to know even _if_ my older brothers are no longer members?" Ron asked and then blushed. Harry had a pretty good idea of what information this was about but kept his mouth shut. Ron would disclose this information to involved parties when he got around to it.

Hermione looked up from the cushion she had sat down on to read _Counter-Curses for the Cursed_ and said, "And what would that thing be Ron?"

Ron blushed even redder and he muttered, "Nothing, nothing"

Ron was saved from having to answer more questions by a stampede of people coming into the room. They were all chatting loudly at the new items in the room, cauldrons lined the walls and a table of exotic potions ingredients sat at the side of the room.

Harry stood up and waited for quiet. Everyone settled down either on cushions, the floor or leaning against the walls. They all looked at Harry expectantly and he announced, "We'll be making Veritaserum today. I know it's not defense against the dark arts but we don't need defense as badly as we did last year now that we have a decent teacher."

A few laughs were heard around the room at this. Tonks had taken over as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and was doing much better than "Professor" Umbridge despite her slight clumsiness.

"Besides, to be an auror you need to know some potions."

Another trickle of laughter went around the room at this. Ron and Harry had somehow managed to get Es on their OWLS for potions (Harry was sure it had something to do with Professor McGonagall) and were both taking potions for one of their NEWT classes to the consternation of the rest of the Gryffindor boys.

"So get busy and Ron, Hermione and I will walk around and help. Oh and one more thing. Ron has volunteered to be the one we test the potions on so we should all really thank him for that." Harry grinned at Ron and Ron gave Harry a death stare.

As the potions were already half done in the cauldrons (they were supposed to stew for a month before the final ingredients were added) the kids began placing items in the cauldrons carefully and while reading every line of the instructions.

About half an hour later Luna said softly, "Finished."

Hermione came over to look at the veritaserum. It was clear and looked like water except that it was thicker. "It looks right." She stated smiling at Ron while she dropped a few drops in a glass of pumpkin juice and set the glass beside him. All the D.A. members relaxed to watch the experiment. Ron groaned and took a gulp of the pumpkin juice. "I don't feel any different." He said slowly. Suddenly a blank look came over his face and Hermione grinned.

"It looks perfect!" she told Luna happily. "We just need to ask him something . . ."

Ginny walked quickly over from around a cauldron. "Oh this is a time just _made _for little sisters! Scoot over Hermione." Ginny faced Ron and said, "Tell us about the time you crashed the car into the Whomping Willow."

Ron began to talk in a monotonous voice. "Harry and I were going through the border of platforms 9 and 10 and we couldn't get in. So we just got in the car and flew to Hogwarts since dad charmed the . . ."

Hermione cut him off and said, "Ok Ron that's enough. _Liesendio_!" Hermione said the last word with a complex hand gesture and the blank look came off Ron's face.

A few people were staring at Hermione in shock. Seamus said slowly, "You know the counter-curse to Veritaserum? Most grown witches and wizards don't know that, or at least they can't do it."

Dean put in, "I didn't even know there was a counter-curse to Veritaserum."

Hermione blushed and said, "Well of course there's a counter-curse to it. Didn't you ever wonder why they don't use Veritaserum to get people to confess at Azkaban?"

Ron groaned as he saw Ginny. "Why did I get picked to do this? I'm the only one that has a little sister here."

Ginny mocked pain, "I take offense from that!"

With laughter the D.A. got back to work.

About an hour later, Ron had been tested on many times successfully and the D.A. was preparing to leave, all talking and waiting for Harry to tell them the coast was clear to leave. Despite certain restrictions being lifted and the D.A. becoming legal again, the members had voted that it stay secret to everyone except the members.

Harry was chatting with Luna, who was as misty as ever but complimenting the lesson. Hermione was back on the cushion with her book and Ron was under the effects of Veritaserum again.

Ginny was once again being his inquisitor but in a much more private way than before. Her high voice carried over the crowd as she asked Ron any question that popped into her head. Harry might have stopped it if he had noticed but he was caught up with watching the Marauder's Map.

"So Ron," Ginny proclaimed, "I will find out the truth now. Do you still like Fleur?"

Ron spoke in his flat voice, "No, I mean she's still hot but Bill would kill me if he knew I thought that."

"Fine. Do you like Cho?"

"Of course not. I can't date my best-friend's ex."

By this time most of the attention in the room was centered on the two. In fact, the only people still oblivious to the goings on in the room were Hermione, still caught in her book, Harry, and Luna who was oblivious to everything really.

"Hmm . . .who _do_ you like Ron?" Ginny muttered to herself. She looked about the room and spotted Hermione. "Do you like Hermione, more than as a friend?"

"Yes." Ron said.

* * *

Hehehe! Cliffie!:-) I know that I'm evil. **_Please Review!!!_** Constructive criticism is welcomed and even flames are ok I guess :-). I'll personally reply to any reviews! Oh and if I get 5 or more reviews I'll try to update by tomorrow but otherwise It'll be Tuesday.

Love you all!  
..:: Alyson ::..


	2. On Fire

Omgosh! I'm so sorry for not posting in forever! See I went to my Grandparent's house and they didn't have the Internet so I couldn't post. Hey but I wrote a ton of junk! Lol. Lots of HP/GW fluff in this chapter jumps up and down in excitement Fluff, fluff, fluff!!!!! Fluff will rule the world! Hahahaha evil, maniacal laughter here Ok I'm calm. Now read! I hope it makes up for it! Oh oh oh and I almost forgot the disclaimer again! Ok here –

**Disclaimer** – No I'm not JK Rowling however much I may wish. If I was she there'd be a ton more fluff (hehehe) And I'm not making any money off this, just playin' so don't sue me! Lol now on with the show.

* * *

**True Love Never Stays Hidden**  
**Chapter Two – On Fire**

Silence ran through the room. The silence from their peers was really what brought Harry and Hermione's attention. Harry glanced over at Hermione and she looked at him with a startled expression on her face. She looked at Ron then and muttered, "_Liesendio!_"

Ron came out of his trance with only a vague memory of what had happened. He glanced at all the people staring at him and paled. "What did I say?" he said, obviously worried.

Hermione was in shock. She stared at Ron astounded. Harry was astounded. He'd never thought that Ginny would have asked that question and he was beginning to feel the guilt coming on. _Damn_, he thought to himself.

An awkward silence reigned throughout the room, centering on the red-haired boy who was beginning to guess something of what he had said from the stare Hermione was giving him and a bright red blush was creeping up his face.

Harry broke the silence by saying, "Ok then. The coast is clear so you lot can go." He motioned to the room at large and they began trickling out, giggles and whispers among them. A few gave Ron their sympathy but Ron appeared to be frozen in place.

His gaze had dropped to the floor when Harry had started talking, appearing to have just noticed that he was staring. Hermione was still looking at him with shock apparent on her face.

At last only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were left in the room. Ginny had turned scarlet and was looking at her brother in pain. "I'm _so_ sorry Ron!" she exclaimed, "Really! I am!"

Hermione seemed to finally let out her breath at this. She collapsed on to a red couch covered in hearts that no one had noticed in the corner of the room and Ron sighed as he sat down next to her.

Both of Harry's friends looked up at him and Harry said, "Well I've got to finish a bit of homework before bed so I'll be in the library if either of you need me."

Harry took Ginny's arm to pull her out of the room and a tingle went up his own arm at her touch. He glanced at his best-friend's little sister strangely. Ginny had grown up over the summer. She was still slim and petite but had many more curves than she'd had last year. Her long red hair reached to the small of her back and was thicker than last year. It was slightly wavy and so beautiful.

_Wait_, Harry thought to himself, _I'm **not**__thinking this about Ginny! Am I?_

He was shocked to find himself in front of the library. He stepped in and slumped into a chair still holding Ginny's arm.

"Uh, Harry?" Ginny said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Could you let go of my arm?"

"Oh sorry Ginny! I forgot!" Ginny was standing in front of Harry with her arm still in his hand. Harry dropped his hand and Ginny sat in one of the chairs as well. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Harry groaned and said, "Oh god. It's entirely my fault! I knew that Ron liked Hermione and I still let you interrogate him."

Ginny looked at Harry simply. Harry had been her crush since she was eight and had seen a picture of him in the Daily Prophet. The feeling had only deepened when she had met him. He was so . . . words failed to describe him.

"Harry, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine but even if it is, it will be good for their relationship. Really both of them have the hugest crushes on each other but they refuse to say it for the sake of their 'friendship'"

Harry looked away. Those eyes were so enchanting. He could get lost in their dark depths. Swirling away in them forever. "It is my fault. God, Ron is going to kill me."

"No he won't Harry. He'll thank you. True love shouldn't stay hidden." Ginny looked back at what she had said. _True love shouldn't stay hidden_. She found herself leaning in toward him. Forgetting everything in her surroundings, Ginny lost herself in his dark emerald eyes.

Closer and closer and then, her lips brushed his and a shock went through her body. It was like she was on fire except so much more pleasant than that. A number of clichés came to her mind at his kiss but none of them fit the intensity of what she was feeling. She couldn't even remember where she was, it was like all feeling had been taken out of the rest of her body and centered on his lips. Soft, caressing lips. And the worst of it was that he wasn't even kissing her that passionately but it was still enough to make her weak.

Harry had not even noticed when she moved in to kiss him. Suddenly her lips were on his and he wasn't complaining. Soft, full lips. She was so beautiful. He forgot his worries about Ron and his worries about all the homework he had to do. Hell he even forgot about the threat of Voldemort for a time while he lost himself in kissing her.

Suddenly a voice resounded around the room. Madame Pince, the librarian was yelling to the room that the library was closing. The couple broke apart, embarrassed. Ginny blushed hotly and said, "Well I'll see you Harry."

She ran off to the dormitories while Harry slowly picked up his books while reliving that kiss. He reflected on his thoughts of Ginny and then the thing she had said right before she'd kissed him. True love shouldn't stay hidden. Harry wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to do it but he had hidden his true feelings for Ginny from even himself. He loved her. Her hair, smile, eyes, personality, kiss, he adored them all. He smiled at that last thought. Well he did love her kiss he thought to himself.

Harry thought back of Ron and Hermione. _I do hope their evening was as productive as ours_. With that, he climbed up to his dormitory.

* * *

Oh what happened to Ron and Hermione??? Lol! I already wrote the next chapter :-P so it should be out in a little while! I love reviewers! Seriously if you review mine I'll look at your stories! Oh persuasion! Lol!

**Sarah – **Really sorry about that!!! I thought I would update really soon but then I had to go to my grandparents! I know I'm evil ;-)

Love you all!

..:: Alyson ::..


End file.
